


Need

by imaginentertain



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Barebacking, Family Feels, Fingering, M/M, Relationship Fluff, affair fuck, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain
Summary: From a tweet I was sent: "Plot bunny: The first time Robert and Aaron fuck fast and hard vs. the first time they make love."





	

"Upstairs. Now."

There's something different about this time, they can feel it. The intensity, the passion, the rawness of it. They know that there are people downstairs, that their time is limited. Aaron is clearly prepared because a bottle and a foil packet are produced from a drawer. A small thrill runs down Robert's spine – it's been so long since he had this.

They pull off their clothes as quickly as possible, throwing them somewhere in their haste to be naked and together. Aaron's hoodie pulls off his top at the same time, ruffling his hair a little out of its gel holding, and Robert all but kicks his leather jacket out of the way in his haste to kiss him. Their hands work on their own trousers and before long Robert has Aaron's naked body pressed between his own naked body and the wall and he can feel _everything_.

It's intoxicating, being with someone like this again. Being with a man again. There's no comparison; men and women are too different. They're both wonderful in their own ways but there's something about this which Robert feels is missing from his relationship with Chrissie. Somehow she's not enough and Aaron fills in those gaps just nicely. When he thinks about it he just assumes that between them both he can find some kind of happiness, because as if this notion of "the right person" is actually true.

Aaron's right enough and that's enough for now.

Then to Robert's surprise – and joy – Aaron takes him by the shoulders and literally throws him onto the bed. He lands on his side but before he can turn over Aaron pins him down, pressing his chest against the sheets which are still crumpled from that morning.

Any protest he has dies as he feels Aaron's mouth working its way down his spine. He's vaguely aware that one of Aaron's hands isn't on his body anymore but then without warning Aaron's breath is hot on his neck and his voice is sharp in his ear.

"No one gives me orders," he hisses.

"Yeah—" Robert gets out, but his voice is silenced by the rough shove of a slick finger between his cheeks and suddenly he is willing to let Aaron do whatever he wants to do.

"You don't own me, Sugden, alright?" Aaron says, pushing in as firm as he dares. He wants to make a point but he still can't bring himself to hurt Robert. At least, not in a bad way. "You're the one playing with fire."

"You gonna burn me then?" Robert manages to say and gets his response with a second finger.

It's not how he imagined it going with Aaron. A part of him just naturally assumed that he would top, he would be in control, but with Aaron's fingers firm in his arse he's certainly not complaining, and his hips push up in a desperate attempt to get _more more more_.

He's not above begging, and he does.

"Again with the demands," Aaron smirks, his legs bracketing Robert's hips, his body braced on the free arm which lies across Robert's shoulder blades which makes him feel trapped. He's not sure how he feels about this, but then Aaron is speaking again and his voice is like a lifeline. "What if I don't want to?" Aaron asks.

"Please," Robert whines, but he grins as he is able to raise his hips enough to know that Aaron is as turned on by this as he is.

"Shut up," Aaron orders, and for a horrible, empty moment his hands are gone and all that Robert has left is the sense of Aaron sitting on his legs.

He's not sure what Aaron's plans are and he's so busy trying to breathe in air instead of the smell of Aaron which seems to be infused in these sheets, that he completely misses the small sounds of foil and a bottle cap. He misses the deep inhale of breath but he feels the way that Aaron's weight shifts. It's full of promise and desire that when Robert feels something else against him he knows it's no longer a hand.

"If you shout, I'll smother you," Aaron says and it's half dirty, half threatening.

It's hard and fast and Robert buries his head in the pillows, biting down on one as the angle shifts and it's fucking perfect. His hands move forward, bracing against the headboard so that they don't become the cliché of banging so loud that the entire pub knows what they're doing.

But that's part of the thrill. Aaron's room isn't directly above the bar but the noise still carries up. And it can carry down too.

Robert loves this. Full and aroused and getting away with doing all of it mere metres from his family and his family-to-be and a group of people who would all tut and shake their heads at what he was doing. How it would turn Christmas on its head, how he would "ruin" everything and how everyone would be "disappointed".

And then that thought was gone because all he knew was Aaron. Aaron's body against his back, pushing in and down and hard and fast, and the hot kisses on his neck his shoulder his back, and the smell that was all him just him everything about him.

Without a touch or any warning, Robert comes hard against those sheets, yelling into the pillow as he did. And then Aaron's own cry was buried in his shoulder, the twitches and panting of the immediate aftermath were like aftershocks on Robert's skin, through his body.

"Does this count as away from home then?" Robert says as Aaron rolls away, removing the condom and dropping it into the bin. "Should get you mad more often."

"This is all one big game to you, isn't it?" Aaron growls, picking his t-shirt off the floor and pulling it back on. He doesn't miss the way that Robert's eyes flicked away from his chest and so he turned away, pulling on the rest of his clothes. "See yourself out."

"You're just leaving me here? In your bed?" Robert asks, trying to make it sound like a challenge and not that he was worried about his step-mother finding him here.

"You're good at getting in and out of messes, I'm sure you'll be fine," Aaron replies, picking up his hoodie and leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

 

They knew better than to say it, but this Christmas was looking like it might not be a total disaster. For a moment they'd come close when Sandra had rung Liv to say that she couldn't get enough time off at Christmas to make the expensive flights worth it, further reinforcing Liv's opinion that when it came to her own mother she didn't rank in the top five of priorities. Thankfully Chas had been on hand with some ice cream in the first instance, then utterly unplanned the entire Dingle hoard had turned up at the pub full of ideas and enthusiasm for this Christmas that Liv had forgotten about the family that didn't want her and was sucked up into the one that adored her.

"Am sure you can get some of the good booze," Zak had said to Robert, "but be warned: if you think we put it away during the year..."

Aaron had tried not to laugh at the look on Robert's face, but he'd nodded when Robert looked over. _Of course you're invited, idiot. You're family._

So of course Rob had racked up the credit card bill and ordered some microbrewery to be installed for the day at the Dingle homestead.

"Going a bit all out, aren't you?" Aaron asks as Robert shut down the laptop and put it on the floor. Their room was darkening but every so often the last sounds from the pub downstairs disturbed the calm. "What with the haul for Liv and now this. You do know you don't have to prove anything?"

"Maybe I want to do this," Robert says.

"You don't have to come. If you wanted to go to Vic—"

"She and Adam are spending Christmas with Moira. After the last few months..."

"Yeah, I get it." There was a moment, then, "But if it's too much—"

"I'm marrying a Dingle next year, I guess I should get used to it."

"Hopefully they won't try anything. If anyone says anything about initiation then—"

"I am _not_ drinking out of a welly!" Robert protests.

"Not until the reception, no."

"Not at all," Robert laughs, his hand reaching out under the covers to pinch at Aaron's waist. "Not happening."

"Then it just won't work out between us," Aaron quips. "If you love me then you'll love and honour my family traditions."

"What about my family traditions?"

"Like what? Rolling around in the hay? Been there, done that."

"What about we start our own traditions?" Robert asks. "You and me."

"And Liv."

"I know what I'm getting into," Robert says, pushing back the covers enough that he could climb up on top of Aaron, "and I'm OK with that. You, me, and Liv. Package deal. I'll make sure she never doubts that I want her as part of our family. I want this, Aaron. With you. All of it."

Aaron looks like he's about to say something, but he stops. Robert knows that it's because he can't find the right words, and that it's probably a little too soft for his tastes, but that's OK. Robert knows it anyway.

The kiss is slow, sensual, and before long Aaron has flipped them and pinned Robert down beneath him. What little they have on which passes for sleepwear has already gone by the time a hand flies out for the supply bag.

"Shhhh," Aaron says for a moment and Robert freezes. Just on the edge of the silence they can hear the low volume of the TV next door: Liv is still awake. "Make sure you keep it down, Sugden."

"It wasn't me that Charity thought had found religion in the middle of the night," Robert reminded him, but the laugh was swallowed in a kiss.

In the time it takes for Aaron to be reassure that they won't be overheard so long as they keep it down, Robert takes the time to explore Aaron's body. He knows every dip, every line, every mark on it but he won't ever stop touching it or kissing it. He knows that there's still a dark corner of Aaron's mind which hates it and Robert's quiet mission is to keep a light burning for Aaron so that on the good days that darkness is gone, and on the bad he has a guide to find his way home. Home, Robert feels, which isn't a place but a person. A family.

Even if they are Dingles, his mind adds with an internal laugh. He briefly wonders what his dad would have made of him marrying into such a family, but he doesn't really care about the answer. All that matters is that Aaron (and Liv) will have him and that's all he needs.

"Turn over," Aaron whispers into his skin. When Robert is prone beneath him, Aaron traces a line of kisses down his spine. His mouth, hot and wet, pressed against Robert's cheeks while his hand blindly uncapped the bottle.

Up the bed Robert is already moaning softly and was trying to bury his head in a pillow to muffle the sound. He breathes in sharply as he feels one of Aaron's fingers pressing in, his lungs filling with the smell of him and himself and them.

With reverence Aaron works him open, kissing patterns along his back while Robert filled his head with white noise so that he could drown in the sensations and not think about anyone other than the man he would bodily worship for as long as he could.

"Please," Robert begs, lifting his head long enough so that he could speak.

Aaron's silent nod is enough, and Robert turns over, reaching out to pull Aaron down over him. His fingers push through the breaking gel in Aaron's hair as their hips found alignment. Raising his to help, Robert keeps his eyes locked on Aaron's as he presses up against Robert... and then into him.

The slow, slick movements tease them both but they entertain themselves with kisses and Robert's hands brushing patterns over Aaron's head, neck and back. One hand reaches down Aaron's back to the curve of his buttocks, pushing against him in a silent encouragement for more.

Of which Aaron needed none.

As the passion built, so did Aaron's movements, and now Robert finds himself biting his lip to prevent from being too loud. It wasn't so much the thrill of not being caught, it was the desire to have an easy life and to not have a teenage girl make a comment about their sex life.

One of Aaron's hands moves from supporting him to his mouth, and Robert's eyes widen in unabashed desire as Aaron licks a wet stripe down his palm then slid it between their bodies, finding Robert's erection.

_You know._

_I know._

Aaron's head drops, kissing Robert deeply in preparation as his hips and his hands work Robert's body into a frenzy. He knows how to bring his lover to the edge

and

then

take

him

over

with such a rush that the moment which hung suspended between them breaks into thousands of pieces, all embedding themselves in their skins and their hearts. With a final push Aaron comes too, deep inside of Robert, who holds and kisses him and keeps him close until the warmth and dampness became uncomfortable.

When they can risk it they will dash down the hall to the bathroom and quickly shower, maybe change the sheets tonight if they could be bothered. But as the tinny sound of some Christmas advert floated along the edges of the silence from Liv's television, Aaron knew he wasn't leaving this room, this bed, this embrace. Not until he had to.

**Author's Note:**

> When I should be working I'm either writing fic or procrastinating on [Tumblr](http://www.beautifulhigh.tumblr.com).


End file.
